Gone but not Forgotten
by QuietSunlight
Summary: Chris is having a hard time dealing with the loss of Piers. Rated M for some explicit content between Chris and Piers.


LoneWolfDreamer here!

Spoiler Alert, talks about the end of Chris and Piers' Campaign

No I do not own any of the characters.

_ "As long as you love me" Piers said with a wink._ Oh, the memories, they flooded Chris's mind most at night, when he was alone, laying in his bed, twisted in the sheets with sweat pouring down his temples. Teeth gritted, he shoved away the tears. It just wasn't fair! Why did he lose everyone? His team, now his partner..His partner...

"Argg!" Chris got up and looked at himself in the mirror. He hated himself. He hated the way he looked, he hated how he was alone. He sighed and went to the kitchen. He grabbed the bottle, and took a swig, grimacing when the burn traveled down his throat. He seldom drank, he knew Piers didn't want him to, but the bottle was never far away. He leaned against the counter and closed his eyes, and again, the memories flooded..

_ They were awaiting their orders. They were bored. "Hey Captian" Piers yelled, "watch this!" he then took quick aim, and shot some unknowing zombie right in the forehead. "Yeah, well, it's a good thing they can't reach us" Chris had said with a smirk. "And why's that captian, scared of a little challenge?" _Chris remembered that smirk playing on Piers' lips was adorable. _"Ha, right." Chris replied. Piers continued to smirk, while turning around to take aim on another unsuspecting zombie. "Save your ammunition Nivans." Chris said. Piers turned around and looked at Chris through the scope. "Huh, seems you need to shave, Caption" He said before lowering his gun. "Yeah, well, not everybody has the luxury of having a baby face Nivans. Besides, it's not like I can exactly shave now, can I?" "Hey! I do not have a baby face!" Piers retorted, his lower lip jutting out. "Oh yeah, Piers?" Chris asked, taking a step forward, he rubbed his thumb along piers' jaw. "Peach fuzz" Chris grunted. Piers looked up at Chris, their eyes locking. Hazel met dark brown, and time seemed to stop. Piers' lips parted, and he sucked in a breath of air. Then, it all seemed to happen without either of them noticing, Chris moved first, gripping Piers' jaw tighter and leaning down, Piers' met him halfway, their lips locking in a fierce, hard, kiss. The second their lips connected, fire shot through the both of them, and Piers moaned deep in the back of his throat. Chris pushed Piers back against the wall, wrapping his other hand around Piers' back and grinding against him. Piers whimpered and locked his fingers into Chris' thick dark hair. Just then Chris' radio buzzed "Come in, Chris, it has just been announced that Ada Wong was spotted going south on the bridge, head there now." Chris took a step back, breaking all connection, with red cheeks he grabbed his radio. "On it." He said, a little breathless. "Ok, let's get going, Nivans." Then he spun on his heel and walked away._

Chris opened his eyes and slumped against the counter, and let the tears finally start to slide down his face. He started to sob, to let go of some of the pent up emotions stored in his body. He hugged his legs, and he let it all go. This was becoming a routine occurance, each time he hoped he would feel better, each time, he just felt drained, and the pain never really went away.

The next night, it happens all over again, the memories, like a wave he couldn't control.

_"Your skin is hot, Captian" Piers whispered into Chris' built neck, while he continued to lick and nip at the one spot Chris loved so much. "Mmm" was all Chris could manage to say, his eyes closed as he tried to hold himself up against the wall. Piers was slowly neading that tender spot right underneath the zipper of Chris' pants, and it was making it very hard to think. Piers giggled and slowly slid his hand into Chris' jeans, and found the tender piece of Chris that Piers loved to play with. He loved toying with the older man, and Chris knew it. Somehow, he liked it too. Piers slowly made his was to the tip, stroking as slow as he could manage. "Nivans" Chris finally panted, losing his patience. "We don't have much time." Piers smirked and dropped to his knees. This was not the first time this had happened, and Piers knew what got Chris going. He unzipped Chris' pants, not wasting any time, and he slowly wrapped his tongue against Chris' head, lapping up the precum that came with it. He then slowly filled his mouth with Chris, and started sucking slow at first, but gaining momentum quickly. Chris groaned, maybe a little too loud, and pushed his back against the wall, losing all sense of place and time, and getting lost in the feeling of pleasure building in Chris' lower regions. "Piers..I, I won't last much longer.." Chris panted, as his moans got louder. Piers grabbed a hold of Chris' firm ass and continued to suck, harder and faster. Chris finally let go, Piers' name coming out of his mouth in raspy gasps, as Piers swallowed everything Chris gave him, then stood up and walked away while Chris gained his composure back. That was one thing that Chris always loved about Piers, he understood Chris, even without a word being spoken between them._

Sitting alone in his house he could never escape the pain. When he left, he usually ended up with a girl, a girl that he would throw out before even doing anything, because he still felt like he would be cheating on Piers. He knew this was dumb, Piers was dead. But he just couldn't get over the young sniper. Every girl he took home, they always acted like they understood, always acted like they could make it better. But no, they would never help, they never understood a god damn word he said. All they wanted was him, his body. The very thing he couldn't stand. He knew, deep down, that Piers would be disappointed in his actions, disappointed that the legandary Chris Redfield was sitting at home moping over a man that gave his life for Chris. He'd never forget the look on Piers' face. The look of silent resolve that what he was doing was the right thing to do.

_"Piers no!" Chris screamed, banging on the solid doors of the escape pod. Piers had just thrown Chris into it, slamming the door closed and looking through the small circular window, a look of absolute certainty, completely calm. "Piers open this door! OPEN IT NOW!" But no matter how hard he yelled, Piers just silently looked on, his right arm pulsing with Bio-Electric power that would deliver the last blow to the monster that did this, ultimately saving Chris' life. He watched, at Chris' face slid from view, as the escape pod zoomed further away, then he charged his arm for one last time, knowing that this would be the last, as he heard the monster rumble and go after Chris' escape pod. He took a deep breath and aimed, feeling the charge rumble through his body. He squinted, and clenched his teeth, then, when the B.O.W was in his sight, he released, shooting himself backward, slamming into the wall, as he took his final breath, dying seconds before the underground facility exploded. _

Remembering the end was almost unbearable to Chris, it wasn't something he often though about. However, it invaded his dreams. He woke up almost every night with the look of Piers' face clouding his mind. The last look he ever saw, the C-Virus taking over his body. He shuddered, and wrapped the blankets around him tighter, then closed his eyes.

_"As long as you love me" Piers said with a wink, placing his hand on the side of Chris' face. They had some time alone, in a plane on the way to the underground facility. They were laying together, in a king sized bed in the black of the plane. Chris was propped up on his elbow and Piers was laying on his chest, after a time of passion together. Chris had just teased Piers on a noise he had made while Chris was pleasing him. It was times like this that Chris loved, yes, the big man did have a soft side, a side that Piers owned. Chris smiled and wrapped his arms around Piers, holding him tight and kissing the top of his head. Piers looked sleepy then, and mumbled "I really do love you, you know." Chris smiled and mumbled "I know, Piers, I feel the same."_

**3 weeks later**

There Chris was, standing at attention in front of a group of rookies. He had realized, finally, that the anger that had consumed him was not what Piers would have wanted, and he went back to the B.S.A.A. So here he was, standing tall in front of a group of young men who were nervously looking at him. He cleared his throat, and everyone stood at attention and looked at him with utmost attention. "Now," he began "I'm going to start with a story, a story of a hero..."


End file.
